1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for flow data acquisition in a multi-frequency network.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is important for network operators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner and in such a way as to increase bandwidth utilization and power efficiency.
A multi-frequency network (MFN) is a network in which multiple radio frequencies (RFs or RF channels) are used to transmit media content. One type of MFN is horizontal multi-frequency network (HMFN) where a distribution waveform is transmitted over different RF channels in different local areas. The same or different content may be transmitted as part of distribution waveform carried over different RF channels in such local areas. Another type of MFN is vertical multi-frequency network (VMFN) in which multiple radio frequency (RF) bands (or channels) are used in a given local area to transmit independent distribution waveforms with an aim to increase the capacity of the network (in terms of the ability to deliver more content to a device/end user). For instance, a VMFN provides a mode of operation where two waveforms carrying different content are transmitted on two different RF channels, respectively, in a given local area. The content may be in the form of content flows, which may comprise audio, video, or any other type of content flow. An MFN deployment can also consist of VMFN in certain areas and HMFN in certain other areas.
In a typical HMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit a distribution waveform over a single RF channel in a selected geographic area. In a typical VMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit multiple distribution waveforms over multiple RF channels in a selected geographic area. Each distribution waveform may comprise one or more content flows that can be selected at a receiving device for rendering. Adjacent LOIs may utilize the same or different RF channels.
In a single frequency network (SFN), all content flows are transmitted on a single radio frequency (RF) channel. A device can acquire flow data associated with multiple flows at the same time in an SFN. For example, in a single frequency network, a single distribution waveform comprising flow data for multiple content flows is received at a device on the single RF channel. Thus, while the device is receiving and decoding a real time service, flow data for other types of content flows can be acquired simultaneously. Also, the device can receive flow data for multiple non real time content flows at the same time.
However, in a vertical MFN, the device may need to acquire flow data for content flows associated with multiple multiplexes carried on different RF channels in the current LOI. Typically the receiver on the device can tune to only one RF channel at a given time for decoding content. For example, the device may be decoding a real time service flow carried on a particular RF channel and may need to decode a non real time service flow carried on a different RF channel. If the device switches RF channels to acquire the non real time service flow data from another RF channel, the decoding of the real time service will be interrupted, which may result in an unsatisfactory user experience. Similarly, the device may be decoding a non real time service flow carried on a particular RF channel and may need to decode a second non real time service flow carried on a different RF channel. Switching RF channels to acquire the second non real time service flow will result in interrupting the decoding for the currently decoded non real time service flow, which may not be desirable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that operates to provide fast and efficient flow data acquisition in a vertical multi-frequency network so that interruptions to flow data acquisition for real time services and non real time services can be minimized.